Le Morte de' Caesar
by FaustinaAurelia13
Summary: A girl's desire for vengeance. Loosely based on Julius Caesar by Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Julius Caesar. I wrote this like four years ago. Enjoy.

Such a curséd day for such a blesséd event. Alas I fear I must be here to witness this coronation to see Caesar's undoing. My ears buzz with the noise of the growing crowd, but steadily I push my way through. I would not be here but for the wish of my belovéd father Antonius. Until Caesar came along, with all of his idiosyncrasies, and took my father's bid for ruler away. He used his charm and persuasion to win over the Senate. That pompous windbag doth infuriate me so. Secretly I contrive to plunge my dagger into the depths of his heart and lick the ruddy drops from its blade. I shall not stray any further from my quest.

The coronation was uneventful, I must have heard wrong. Servants from the house of one Marcus Brutus whispered to me talk of murdering Caesar. So I returned home and the next day I shall trail Caesar to the Capitol. As I walk now to the Capitol I can see out of the corner of my eye the gleam of soldiers' steel. I quicken my pace and escape into a shadowed alley. I weave my way through the narrow streets losing the soldiers easily. I raced up the steps of the Capitol and into a niche between the entrance and a column, thankfully out of view.

I remained hidden but for a brief moment before I heard the sound of foot steps and various voices. I peeked out just as I saw them raising their daggers. I rushed out of my niche and down the stairs and was immediately caught up in someone's arms. He carried me away, fortunately nobody noticed, to his home before finally putting me down. It was Markus, my father's trusted adviser. He sent word to father that he would be keeping me at his home for my safety, of course. He whispered calming words to me and held me to ease my crying. Why do I cry? Blinded by my ceaseless rage, I do now realize that death makes all people cry. He bade me attend the funeral of Caesar and I readily agreed, my mind muddled by the momentous event I had just witnessed. As we walked I tried to sort out the chaos in my head.

Brutus spoke first, the pretty speech of a traitor and usurper. Antony spoke second, the kind speech of a true friend. He spoke gently, yet with a passion never before revealed. At least that is what I surmise, all that I could surmise before Markus's blade plunged itself deep into my belly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Julius Caesar, merely borrowing the characters. All original characters belong to me. I know it said complete, but I guess I (like all people) can be wrong sometimes. On with the story!!

As I lay there, my precious life's blood staining the cobblestones, I could only try to think of a reason why Markus would do this. As a child he was like my second father, as my true father was oft away on matters of state. Let me tell you about my father, Antonius. He was one of the most powerful men in the Senate and many of his colleagues said they would back him should he decide to become leader. He would always politely decline, as family was always more important to him. His family… my mother and me, Lucilla, their precious light. As I lay dying, my vision fading and the world becoming shadow, I heard voices surrounding me and the sensation of movement before I surrendered myself to the darkness.

I awoke to a great pain and the hushed whispers of servants. A cool cloth brushed my forehead and I fell once again unconscious. Again I woke, only to find my mother at my bedside embroidering a pattern on sheer gold cloth. She glanced up to meet my gaze and a sad look crossed her face. She told me of Rome's descent into madness, innocents murdered like the poet Helvius Cinna, and riotous mobs at every turn. I asked of Markus's betrayal and what could be gained by my death.

There is a secret, my mother told me, which was kept by her and my father since before the time of my birth. A secret that was imparted to Markus, their most trusted friend and ally. A secret which had corrupted him to his core. My eyes widened…what could possibly turn the kindest heart black with evil intent. Then my mother spoke…

You are the legitimate child and blood heir of Julius Caesar.

Dun Dun Dun. Well that's it for chapter two (I didn't even think there would be a chapter two). There will be one last chapter that should wrap up all the loose ends. It might be short like this one, but that is the best I can do. This story seems good to me despite its shortness. Huge thanks to Hibana for my first review. Also many grateful thanks to Hibana for getting my story ideas going and pushing me for more. Lots of delicious cookies to Hibana and anybody else who reviews.

Hellfire


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As repeated in all chapters, I don't own Julius Caesar. At long last this story is coming to its close. Chapters 2 and 3 are dedicated to Hibana, without whom they wouldn't have been written.

I practically fell from the bed in shock. My mother sat calmly, her eyes cast downward in shame. My beautiful mother Cressida, named for the golden color of her hair. Raised in the southern islands, she was the daughter of a wealthy merchant and tradesman and a school teacher. Educated like any wealthy boy she aided her own father in his business and even took over when he died. Such knowledge she passed on to me, for to be uneducated is a grievous crime. She had been lovers with Caesar in her youth, but they separated when Caesar began to gain political power. Months later, secretly carrying the child of Caesar, she married Antonius who accepted her secret for what person is without secrets.

Some part of me knew the truth of her words. I was always told I had the eyes of Caesar as well as his wisdom. It was then that I knew Rome would never be safe again. The Senate had fallen into disarray and Brutus and Cassius made war with Marc Antony. To name myself a Caesar would only have cast an adulterous shadow upon my mother as Caesar had a wife. I glanced up at my mother and knew our thoughts were similar. We could not call Rome home again.

Amidst the chaos of battle, we fled south to my mother's ancestral home. We were not the only family to flee; Rome was practically a ghost town at the time of our departure. The streets ran red with blood and reeked with the odor of the dead. The journey was long, but I endured it for the hope of a more peaceful life. The isle of Sicily is truly magnificent; the smell of the sea and its gentle breeze upon my face calmed me. I heard rumors of Rome's demise. The peace and order gave way to chaos and anarchy. But here, far away from all that was my past, I knew that the bloodline of Caesar would continue even if in secrecy.

El Fin

Well that is all. Hope you enjoyed. It was short, I know, and some of you might think it is terrible. That is fine by me, some of the stuff I write I think is crappy. Many thanks to all those who have reviewed or will review. Lots of cookies to Hibana, Sakura02, and Gami1x2 for their much appreciated reviews. I will try my best to write an anime fanfic, but that may not work out. Those who know me know my writing malfunction. Well, I hope this humble story lives up to the many others that more talented authors have written.

Until the next sunrise,

Hellfire


End file.
